Lily Sweetwater
Name: Lily Sweetwater Class: Wizard/Xenophiliac ☀https://www.f-list.net/c/xenophiliac/ Level: 1 Current XP: 0 Title: Description/Lore/Whatever: Lily Sweetwater is a former Wizard's Apprentice who's set out on her own to experience the world, amass loot, and nuke the hell out of anything that attempts to give her trouble. Despite her aggression towards monsters, she is otherwise extremely timid, and a virgin... though that will probably change incredibly quickly, knowing how this sort of thing goes. Flags * Talking It Out- Listen to me discuss arcane theories and magical information. * Nervous Wreck- Help me be a bit less nervous in a social situation. * Monster Slayer- Be more than a bit shocked by my sheer hatred of supernatural creatures. Background: Archmage Stats Max HP: 17 Damage: 1d4 Armor: 0 Appeal: 1d6 Max Carry Load: 17 General Moves * Prepared Incantations * Holy Grail: Summons scalding hot water directly from the Holy Grail to splash a foe. Deals 1d6 Holy damage, armor piercing, in Reach range. * Phoenix Egg: An explosion of phoenix fire at close range. Deals 1d8 Fire damage, armor piercing, in Close range * Flexible States: Shuffles through various timelines to find one with a better result. Halves next Libido or HP damage. * Emergency Transfusion: A quick surge of willpower when things grow bleakest. Provides +1 to next Bad End check * Know This: Overwhelms an enemy with forbidden knowledge. Enemy becomes Stunned for one round. * King's Castle: A quick repositioning of allies. Swap places with one ally. * Alchemical Eruption: Summons pure alchemical acid to douse nearby foes. Deals 1d4 Acid damage, armor piercing, to three foes in Close range * Soul Strike: Strikes an enemy directly in the soul. Deals 1d10 Spirit damage, Armor piercing, in Hand range. * Inquisitor's Ear: Provides Lily with an innate sense of truth. Immediately discern any lies told to her. * Warm Dreams: Peaceful dreams and accelerated healing provide a boost. Sleeping restores all HP. * Invent Incantation When you create a new incantation, choose a name and effect then roll+WIS. On a hit, add a new incantation to your list of incantations, using the aforementioned information. On a 7-9, choose one: • You remove an incantation from your list. • You create a lesser and limited version of the incantation, the GM will say how. • You create the incantation with additional, unwanted effects. The GM will tell you what. * Summon Spawn When you summon from another plane, roll+CHA. On a hit, a spawn is brought forth and aids you as best as it can. Treat it as your character, but with access to only the basic moves. It has +1 modifier for all stats, a useful trait based on a copy from your list, 1 HP, uses your damage dice, and it's reckless. You choose the appearance of the spawn based on the trait you chose. The spawn remains under your control until it has 0 HP or you dismiss it. The spawn does not die; it simply escapes. For each spawn under your control you take -1 to birth spawn. On a 7-9, choose one: • It resents you and will certainly be hostile later. • The spawn is weak, the GM will explain how. • You cause unintended harm or damage. * Cast Incantation When you cast an incantation, roll+INT. On a 10+, the incantation is successfully cast and you may cast it again. On a 7-9, the incantation is successfully cast, but choose one: • You cause unintended harm or damage. • You must remove the incantation from your list. • You draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. Arcane Learning You are a font of esoteric knowledge. When you Spout Lore or Discern Realities about something magical or otherwise arcane, on a 10+ the GM will also tell you a little-known secret about the subject. * Black Magic (INT) When you weave a spell to inflict pain, choose two tags and roll +INT. If you do not pick any Range tags, the Range defaults to Hand. On a hit, deal 1d8 damage. On a 7-9, also choose 1: • You draw unwanted attention or put someone in a spot. • The GM removes a non-range tag of their choice, and you deal -1 damage. • The casting saps your energy. You take -1 ongoing to INT until you have a few minutes to clear your head. Tags: Reach, Near, Debilitating (-1 damage), Elemental (choose 1), Forceful, Piercing 1, Subtle, Two Targets (-1 damage) * Maker of Magic When you have time and safety with an item in a place of power, you may weave a spell to imbue it with magical power. Describe what kind of magic you want to imbue the item with, then roll +INT. On a 10+, choose two. On a 7-9, choose one. • The enchantment is permanent. • The enchantment has no unknown side effects. • The enchantment does not have a weird limitation. On a miss, the item you made is cursed. The GM will let you know the nature of the curse, but only after it is too late. * Counterspell (INT) When you counter a magical spell as it is cast, roll +INT. On a 10+, choose 2. On a 7-9, choose 1: • The spell deals no damage. • The spell's effects are superficial and temporary. • You take +1 forward against the caster. • Use Black Magic against the caster immediately, even if you don't have the move. You don't need to specify a Range tag Sex Moves * Sex Shifter You may change your sex at will, it just takes a moment. * Ch-Ch-Changes When you are struck by magic or alchemy that would change your form, roll+LIB. On a hit, you're told what the end results would be. On a 10+, you can choose the exact extent of the changes. On a 7-9, you can choose to allow them or completely block them, your choice. Misc. Powers * Warlock Patron * Gift * Etc. Gear * Sword (close, 2 weight) * Noble clothing (fancy, valuable, 1 weight) * Condoms (10 uses, 1 weight) * Adventuring gear (5 uses, 1 weight) Category:Characters